


Stranded Travelers

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stranded, but wanted one, two beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: When a storm grounds all air traffic, Katniss and Peeta are stranded in their layover city. They were lucky enough to get the last hotel room, but not lucky enough to have one bed.Everlark Fic Exchange Prompt 112: I was hoping for one bed, but there are actually two, so now I have to find a way to naturally end up snuggling with you. [submitted by anonymous]





	Stranded Travelers

Peeta looked at Katniss as they received the bad news from the ticket agent. “I’m sorry, there are no flights available until at least tomorrow night at 8. This storm is causing issues all along the east coast.” 

 

“Ok, can you please book us on that fight then,” Peeta replied. 

 

Katniss could sense he was trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. Peeta was too nice to take his frustrations out on the ticket agent. It wasn’t her fault that they were stuck on their layover due to a late winter storm which was hitting the entire region. Katniss was struggling a bit too. It was hard enough working with him on a daily basis, but it was torture to be on this trip. The late nights at the hotel bar and the inside jokes they were sharing during the conference only made her feelings for him stronger, even though she was unsure if he returned them.

 

After Peeta took the new tickets from her they walked away to let the next set of disappointed travelers get their bad news. He turned to look at her, “Do you want to see if the hotel has some rooms?” 

 

“Sure, let’s see what they have,” Katniss replied as they left the terminal to get a cab. 

 

The lobby was filled with stuck travelers, they waited until it was their turn at the front desk. Katniss hoped there was at least a room left, the thought crossed her mind that they should share a room and that it was highly possible that room may only have one bed. She thought back to a few nights before when she fell asleep in Peeta’s room while they were watching a movie. Peeta must have fallen asleep as well because it was late when she felt him pull away from her and cover her up. He put some distance between them, but the next morning he seemed a bit more attentive to her. She found herself wondering why he moved away and in a way she hoped for another chance to see if there was something else possible.  

 

The desk agent clicked away at her computer and finally gave Peeta an answer on his request for rooms. “Sir, I’m afraid we only have one room left.” 

 

Peeta sighed and looked to Katniss who had butterflies filling her stomach, “We can check another hotel if you want.” 

 

“No, let’s just take what they have here. There may not be any openings at the next one.” Katniss replied while trying to keep her voice calm.

 

“Okay, we’ll take the room,” Peeta responded. 

 

The agent took Peeta’s card and completed the transaction for the room. She handed him two keycards and gave them instructions on how to get to their room. As they rode the elevator to the 12th floor Katniss realized she never said what kind of room they had booked. Peeta held the keycard against the door and the mechanical lock gave way for them to see two queen-sized beds waiting for them. Katniss felt immediate disappointment, while Peeta seemed to still be uncomfortable. Katniss could tell because he rubbed the back of his neck as a nervous tick. 

 

Katniss put her bag on the chair in the corner, her mind already trying to think of a way she could once again share a bed with Peeta before his voice cut through her thoughts. 

 

“I think I saw a pizza place attached to the hotel, how about I go and get us a pizza and some beer?” Peeta asked.

 

“Sounds good. I’d like to get a quick shower anyway.” Katniss replied. 

 

She noticed he stiffened a bit before smiling. “Well, then I should be back when you’re done cleaning up. Then we’ll eat and watch something on tv. See you soon.” 

 

Katniss watched him walk out the door and quickly gathered her toiletries and a change of clothes. She was glad Johanna suggested she pack some “cute” lounging clothes, she would be able to wear them instead of the thick flannel pajamas she packed for when she was alone.

 

As she showered she thought of how she may be able to sabotage one of the beds so she could have an excuse to share with Peeta. She thought about saying she saw a bedbug, but then he may freak out and call the front desk, not to mention she was itchy even thinking about those things. In fact, she now felt the need to look at the beds before laying down on either of them. She then thought about finding a way to spill a drink on the bed. She could find a reason to fling a pillow at Peeta and knock a drink over. Of course, he may catch it without a lot of damage being done. Then she thought of doing it herself but didn’t want to make herself look like a fool. Then the thought crossed her mind of sabotaging one of the beds. She could loosen the screws and make it so the bed would collapse under Peeta’s weight. 

 

Katniss rushed through the rest of her shower and wrapped a towel around her body, so she could see it sabotaging the bed would work before Peeta came back. She bent down to see what kind of screws were holding everything together when she heard the mechanical lock giving way. She jumped up and moved towards the bathroom, but it was too late. Peeta was standing there with pizza in one hand, beer in the other and his jaw on the floor. 

 

Katniss felt like she had to say something, “I forgot something.” She walked to her bag, trying to think of something she could grab. She settled on a second pair of underwear and headed back to the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peeta still staring at her in awe. 

 

When Katniss reemerged from the bathroom she found Peeta had changed into track pants and a shirt, which showed off his muscular chest and shoulders. He had pizza on paper plates and beers open on the table between the two beds. He was sitting on the corner of one, waiting on Katniss. She wondered if she even needed one of her crazy plans, instead, she took her plate and made a move. She sat next to Peeta on the same bed. 

 

She held her breath as she waited to see what his response would be, instead of moving away he laid back on the bed. They chatted as they ate, she felt so comfortable with him, and he seemed to be loosening up as well. Eventually, they searched for a movie to watch and found “A Quiet Place” was playing.  

 

Katniss inched closer to Peeta as the movie began, she was surprised when he moved his arm inviting her to lean into him. As she moved closer he spoke, “good thing you didn’t sabotage the bed.” 

 

Katniss sat up. “How did you know?”

 

Peeta chuckled and grabbed her hand. “You weren’t as quick as you thought you were. I saw you getting up from under the bed and I realized what you were doing. You know if you wanted to get me in bed all you had to do was ask.”

 

Katniss looked up at him in the eye, trying to see if she could read his thoughts.  “And what if I want more?”

 

“I’ve been hoping you would,” Peeta replied. 

Katniss smiled back and kissed him. 

 


End file.
